


Finding You

by cosmicfuss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, based off of ‘finding you’ by kesha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfuss/pseuds/cosmicfuss
Summary: A really quick thing I did got Keith and Lance revolving around Kesha’s “Finding You”





	Finding You

_I wanna lay in your arms when the world is burning, I wanna dig in your heart and take away your hurting, kiss me and tell me I'm fine and forget we're dying, I wanna feel you tonight like the very first time_

A man looms over his son, the boy’s cheek swollen and bruising. He’s screaming, threatening to hit him again. All Keith had wanted was to make him stop hurting his mom. ‘Get out’ he yelled.

His mind short circuited and he ran out, going to the only place he knew he’d be safe. It wasn’t too far, a quick bike ride and ten minutes of pedaling went by in the blink of an eye.

Keith felt his feet pounding under him, his arm grabbing hold of the familiar siding of the house. The window was unlatched like always, easy to climb into from the roof of the garage.

Lance was there for him, holding him.

_Let’s run away baby drive straight into the moonlight, kiss me and tell me your mine like no ones watching, like time is stopping_

It’s only a year later, Keith is nineteen and Lance eighteen, when the Cuban boy suggests it. ‘Come with us, my family loves you you know that.’ Keith won’t, he can’t leave his mom alone with that monster.

‘I’m not leaving without you. Partners in crime, remember?’ Lance holds Keith like he’s an unbreakable yet precious thing, his arms are firm and assuring. His mouth even more so, and Keith forgets all about his dad for a while.

_I know forever don’t exist, but after this life I’ll find you in the next, so when I say “forever” it’s the goddamn truth, I’ll keep finding, finding you_

The week before Lance’s family is set to go to Spain is when shit hits the fan. Keith’s dad is finally taken out in handcuffs, but it’s only after headlines make the news.

**Teenager Killed by Abusive Father, Mother in Hospital.**

Lance goes to visit her every day until her injuries take her, too.

Years later in Spain, Lance is stabbed in a robbery. He briefly remembers a raven haired boy with angelic grey eyes and thinks maybe they’ll see each other again.

_I’m gonna search for your love through heaven and hell, millions of years yet to come in all dimensions, I know that you’ll always be my happy ending_

On the first day of their sophomore year of college, two boys sit next to each other in Proffessor Coran Smythe’s Astrophysics class.

‘Who’re you?’

‘The name’s Lance!’

**Author's Note:**

> I could’ve done a full-length (~5k) fic for this but I really just wanted to write something and move on, if a 5k+ is what you want though I’ll whip one up! Just lemme know


End file.
